


But I was yours

by Milka_Moo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Jealousy, Multi, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milka_Moo/pseuds/Milka_Moo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl's not doing so well with Greg in the picture. Her thoughts and experiences</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I was yours

Rose look at me. I'm right here, notice me. Not him, I need your touch. Your affections, your thoughts, your desires. Just look at me again, please.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sit here and watch you and Greg play. You say, there's nothing different, yes I suppose that's true. When we're alone I'm yours, and your mine. But when he's around and he's always around you have eyes only for him. You ignore me, and I try so hard Rose. You say he can sing, I sing Rose, I used to sing for you all the time. If only you would pay more attention to me. I know a way to get your attention, why not show Greg something amazing. You always want to impress him. It work you hold out your hand and lead me into a dance, our dance. A dip, I can see Greg's face and I revel in it, then we kiss and I'm lost in you. I surrender who I am to you, to form something new. Our relationship enfolds us and our child, Rainbow Quartz emerges, something is off I see through four eyes instead of two, but I let that go and enjoy being us as we dance and show off. When we separate, I feel strong, and I lord it over Greg.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's it then. Your having his child, but not only that your giving up yourself so this child, a part of Greg can have a gem. Why? Was I not good enough. Was I never good enough. I look back at the past projecting them in my room. I see the good times, I see the bad, times you just wouldn't let me do for you. Was I ever really yours, each day our alone time gets shorter and shorter. You go off with Greg for trips and I'm left alone. Garnet is stoic, and Amethyst she's to young to understand my feelings for you. But now I'm losing you, forever. Why can I just be your pearl, the only thing you need. Let me be yours.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a way to help me vent over some things. So yeah... Hope ya'll enjoy


End file.
